Ana and the Beast
by YuriCore
Summary: An AnaXNobue parody of Dinsey's Beauty and the Beast.


_Once upon a time, a woman named Nobue lived in a beautiful castle with her sister, Chika. One night, an old woman come to the castle door and asked if she could stay the night, in need of shelter. Nobue refused to let the woman in, and so she used her magic powers to lay a curse over the castle. The formally white castle was turned black and given an evil, creepy look, and Nobue was turned into a beast. Chika was cursed to remain in the castle forever... Unless the spell was broken, and everything would go back to normal. The only way to break the curse would be if Nobue learned to love someone, someone who loved her in return. However, if the curse wasn't broken before Nobue's 18th birthday, and the last petal fell off the rose she'd been given by the old woman, the affects of the spell would remain forever._

In a small Japanese town miles away from the cursed castle, a young girl named Ana, nicknamed Belle, sat on the edge of a fountain, reading a fairytale. She sighed, staring at the picture on the page. It was a princess, living in a beautiful castle, and wearing a beautiful dress.

"My life is so dull," Ana thought aloud. "I wish I could live in a castle." She glanced up at the clock tower, and decided it was about time to be getting home. Her mother would be expecting her. She stood up, stretching a little, and began to walk towards her house. All of a sudden, someone jumped in front of her, and Ana let out a little scream.

"M-Miu-san!" Ana stuttered. "You gave me a fright!"

Miu laughed. "Oh, you're so nervous around me now you're stuttering?"

"Well you scared me!" said Ana. "You jumped out of nowhere!"

"You can't deny your feelings for me, Belle," said Miu. "You know you're insanely attracted to me."

"I am not," said Ana. "I don't like girls, okay?"

"But surely you can make an exception for me, right?" said Miu. "Everyone likes me, whether they usually like girls or not."

"Well I'll never like you!" said Ana. "So why don't you just give up on me and date one of the girls who _is_ interested!? You have plenty to choose from; surely one of them will satisfy you!"

"I like the hard-to-get type," Miu responded.

Ana groaned. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted. Then she ran home as fast as she could.

When Ana got home, her mother, Matsuri, was working on her latest invention. "I'm going to show it off at the fair!" said Matsuri happily. "Oh yes, I forgot to ask. How was your day?"

"It was going pretty well until Miu-san showed up," said Ana.

Matsuri laughed. "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"She sure doesn't."

"Well, I'm sure eventually she'll end up with someone who really loves her, Belle," Matsuri said. "You'll be fine."

Ana just nodded. "I hope your invention wins first place at the fair," she said.

"Thanks," said Matsuri.

The next day, Matsuri set off for the fair. "Will you be okay while I'm gone, all alone?" Matsuri said worriedly to Ana.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Ana said. "Don't worry."

Matsuri nodded. "Okay. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

While Matsuri was on the way to the fair, she got lost and was chased by a pack of wolves. Her horse threw her off, so she ran to a big metal gate and opened it, closing it and locking it so that the wolves couldn't get to her. Her horse ran off, and the wolves left, realizing they couldn't get to Matsuri. Matsuri looked around.

She was standing in front of a castle. A rather creepy one. Shivering because of either the cold of her fear (or quite possibly both), Matsuri walked up to the doors and knocked. "Hello?" she said.

When no one came to the door, Matsuri gently pushed on it, and it swung open.

"That's weird," said Matsuri. "I wonder if this castle is abandoned."

Matsuri hesitantly walked inside, still shaking. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm lost and I'd like to stay the night, if possible." The castle was dark and Matsuri could barely see. She wandered around, stumbling through the blackness. Then she heard footsteps and spun around. There was a young girl about Ana's age standing there, holding a lantern and wearing a maid's outfit.

"Oh, hello," said Matsuri. "May I stay the night here?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm Chika. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, thank you," said Matsuri. "I'm Matsuri. I was on my way to the fair and got lost."

"Well you can make yourself at home," said Chika. "I'll make you some tea."

"Oh, thank you," said Matsuri.

"No problem," said Chika. "It's my job. I'm the maid here. I work for my sister."

"You're a maid for your sister?" said Matsuri. "How strange."

Chika sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is strange. But Onee-chan is awfully sad and irritable these days, so... well..." Chika laughed in an odd way. "Come. I'll show you to the fireplace, and you can get warmed up."

"Oh, okay," said Matsuri.

Chika led Matsuri to the fireplace and left the room to go make some tea. While Chika was gone, Matsuri sighed happily, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Then she heard footsteps and thought it was Chika, but turned around to see a beast.

"Ah!" screamed Matsuri.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the beast bellowed. "I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"I-I'm Sakuragi Matsuri," said Matsuri, her bottom lip quivering. "I got lost and I came here to warm up but I'll leave right now if you want me to!"

"No, you shall never leave!" the beast said. "For you are my prisoner!" The beast grabbed Matsuri by the collar of her dress. Just then, Chika walked in, and was so surprised by the sight that she spilled the tea everywhere.

"Onee-chan!" said Chika.

"Onee-chan!?" said Matsuri. "You mean this is your sister!?"

"Yes!" said the beast. "I'm Nobue, and I'm in charge around here!"

"Please don't hurt her, Onee-chan!" said Chika. "I'm the one who let her stay!"

"I don't care who's to blame! I'm locking her up!" said Nobue. She dragged Matsuri down the hall and down a staircase to a dungeon, and threw her in it, slamming and locking the door. Matsuri cried.

"You'll stay in here until you're dead, for all I care," Nobue said bitterly.

Back in town, Ana sat in her house, practicing sewing. She heard a knock at the door and answered it. It was Miu.

"Hi," Ana said, in a way that wasn't friendly at all.

Ignoring Ana's feelings, Miu ran into the house and sat down at the table. "Hello, my dear Belle," Miu said. "Nice weather we're having."

"What are you doing here?" said Ana, narrowing her eyes at the girl at the table.

"I was going to pick you up for our date," said Miu.

"Date?" said Ana. "I never agreed to go out with you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on the planet!"

"Are you sure you're not just being tsundere?" said Miu. Ana stomped on Miu's foot. "Agh!"

"I'm serious!" said Ana. "I don't like you, okay!? I don't even like you as a friend! You're the most self-centered girl I've ever met!" Ana knocked over Miu's chair, and began to push her towards the door.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow," Miu said.

"Oh no you won't!" said Ana. She opened the back door and shoved Miu out in a pile of mud. Then she slammed the door shut and locked it. Miu just laid there face down in the mud.

"Baka," Ana mumbled to herself. "What makes her think I'll suddenly have interest in her?" Ana heard hoof beats and ran to the front door. It was Matsuri's horse.

"Huh?" said Ana. She ran over to the horse. "Where's Mother? You should be at the fair with her right now." The horse made sad noises. "What happened to her?" Ana said, starting to get worried. "Can you take me to her?" The horse made another noise and Ana hopped on its back. Off they went.

The horse took Ana to the castle. "Is Mother in here?" Ana asked. She walked up to the huge doors, and they creaked open with a gentle push. Ana walked inside. "Hello? Mother, are you here?" Ana heard crying and followed the noise down a corridor. "Mother, is that you?" Ana reached a dungeon and looked inside to see Matsuri.

"Belle, is it really you?" said Matsuri. "How did you find me?"

"No time to explain now," said Ana. "We need to get you out of here."

"But Belle-"

"We have to hurry!"

Both mother and daughter heard a noise and spun around to see a figure in the darkness. "Who goes there?" a voice said.

"Um, I'm Belle," said Ana. "I came here looking for my mother."

"So is this her?"

"Yes."

"Well then how about I lock you in there together for a family reunion!?" said the voice.

"No, please don't!" said Ana. "I will take her place!"

"Eh!?" said Matsuri. "But Belle, you're so young! Don't waste your life here!"

"It's a deal!" said the voice. The figure walked into the light, and Ana saw it clearly at last. It was a beast.

"Y-You're a-" Ana stammered. Nobue unlocked the dungeon and pulled Matsuri out, then grabbed Ana and shoved her in instead.

"Now go away!" said Nobue to Matsuri. "I never want to see you again!" Matsuri ran out as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, in town at Miu's house, Miu was contemplating her failure to get Ana to like her. "I just don't get it," she said. "I'm incredibly attractive. How could she not like me?"

"I don't understand it either," said one of the girls who was fawning over Miu. "You're so pretty and sexy, Miu-sama; don't you ever doubt that!"

"I don't doubt it," said Miu. "It's plain to see I have a great body and a beautiful complexion. But somehow, Belle just doesn't see it." Miu grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass. "Let's have a toast to my sexual appeal!"

The girl giggled and quickly filled her glass to clink it against Miu's. "Kanpai!" they said. (Cheers!)

Just then, the door burst open. It was Matsuri, covered in scratches, cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Help!" Matsuri cried. "Belle has been imprisoned by a beast!"

Everyone stared blankly at Miu a moment, then burst into explosive laughter. "A beast, eh?" said Miu. "You mean with hair all over its body and sharp claws and fangs?"

"Yes!" said Matsuri. "And Belle needs help!"

"Oh really now?" said Miu. "You lunatic!"

"Eh?" said Matsuri. "But it's the truth! I'm telling you!"

But as much as Matsuri pleaded, no one believed her.

Back at the castle, Chika was talking to Nobue. "Onee-chan, if she's going to be staying here, don't you think we should give her a more comfortable room?"

"No," said Nobue.

"But-"

"I said no! Now go prepare dinner!"

"Yes. Right away," Chika said quickly.

Once Chika was gone, the room was silent, and Nobue could hear Ana crying in the dungeon. Nobue walked over to the bars and stared in at the girl, taking her first good look at her.

Ana's long blonde hair was a bit messy, and it laid limply in front of her shoulders and down her back. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears, and her pale skin had just a few scrapes, likely from when Nobue had shoved her. She was sitting with her back against the wall, hugging her knees. She wore a blue dress the color of her eyes, which had some dirt on it now. She was a sorrowful sight.

"Um, Belle?" Nobue said shyly.

Ana was startled by Nobue's voice. She flinched, then put her hands over her head, pressing her side up against the wall.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya," said Nobue."I was wondering if maybe you wanted a nicer place to sleep."

Nobue and Ana walked down a hallway upstairs, Nobue slightly ahead of Ana and carrying a candle. "You are not to leave the castle, but you can go anywhere in it," Nobue was saying. "Well, except in the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Ana asked innocently.

"Nothing important," said Nobue.

Ana was curious, but she didn't dare ask anything else. Nobue soon brought her to a room with a big bed with lavender covers, and a nice white set of drawers.

"Thank you for the room," Ana said, curtsying.

Nobue smiled a little and blushed, but then quickly stiffened up and said, "Um, it's nothing. Please... enjoy your stay." Nobue quickly walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Ana stared at the closed door in wonder. For a second, Nobue seemed nice. Could she really have some niceness deep down inside? But Ana couldn't help but remember how mean Nobue had been to her and her mother just a short while before, and she became afraid. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Almost an hour later, Chika said to Nobue, "Onee-chan, food's done."

"Hm," said Nobue.

"Is Belle going to be dining with us?" Chika asked.

Nobue suddenly became alert at the mention of Ana. "Should I let her?" she asked.

"Well," said Chika, "if you're really asking for my opinion, I say yes. You know, she could very well be the one to break the curse."

"Eh?" said Nobue. "What are you saying?"

Chika frowned. "I mean if you two fell in love-"

"No, that could never happen," Nobue interrupted. "First of all, I'm a _beast_. That girl could never love a beast. Second of all, I've imprisoned her. How could she possibly love someone who's holding her captive? And third, she's much too young and we're both girls. What makes you think I like girls anyway?"

Chika laughed. "Oh, I remember how back when we used to get more visitors, back when you were human, you were always fawning over the younger girls. I saw the way you looked at them. Don't even try to deny it, Onee-chan! You know you like cute, little girls. They seem to be your weakness, really!" She smirked.

Nobue blushed, becoming angry. "D-Don't be ridiculous! What do you make of me, a lolicon? Stop kidding around!"

"How about you go invite her to dinner, Onee-chan?" said Chika.

Nobue groaned, beginning to calm down. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

Nobue walked upstairs and to Belle's room. She gently knocked on the door. "Uh, Belle?" she said. "Would you like to dine with me?"

"No!" cried Ana.

Nobue quickly became irritated. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I won't dine with you and that's that!" said Ana.

"Fine!" said Nobue. "But if you won't dine with me, you won't dine at all! You can starve!" She stomped away, and Ana continued to cry.

When Nobue got back to the dining room, Chika gave her a look. "I could hear you screaming all the way from here. Why can't you be nice? Today is a stressful day for her!"

"I asked politely!" Nobue argued.

"But then when she said no, you lost your temper!" said Chika. "You need to get her to _like_ you! Don't blow up at her so much and you might have a chance!"

But Nobue refused to try to talk to her again, so she and Chika ended up eating alone.

Ana, back in her room, sat on her bed, sobbing. She heard her stomach growl. She knew she was hungry, but she was too afraid to go dine with Nobue. Hours passed and Ana fell asleep. When she awoke, she left her room and walked downstairs. Chika was cleaning dishes. She brightened up when she saw Ana.

"Hello, Belle!" said Chika. "Would you like something to eat? Onee-chan's asleep, so she won't have to know."

Ana nodded eagerly, which made Chika laugh. Chika heated up some leftovers, and sat down to watch Ana gobble up her food.

"I see you're very hungry," Chika said.

"Uh-huh," said Ana, her mouth full of food.

"After you're done eating, do you want to go to the library?" Chika said. "There are lots of books there, even some manga."

"Do you have fairytales?" Ana asked.

"Plenty," said Chika. "You like fairytales?"

"I do. A lot," said Ana. "I especially love to read about princesses."

"You know, Onee-chan and I are princesses," Chika said.

Ana's eyes widened. "Is that why you live in a castle?"

"Yup," said Chika.

"It sure seems strange that one princess works as a maid for another princess," Ana said.

"Well, it wasn't always this way," said Chika.

"Well I wish I were a princess," Ana said. "And lived in a castle."

Chika smiled. "You know... someday you might."

When Ana finished eating, Chika led her to the library. On the way there, Ana noticed a long staircase she hadn't seen before. "Where does that lead?" Ana asked, pointing up the stairs.

Chika looked. "That's the West Wing."

"Cool," said Ana. She began to walk up the stairs.

"No, Belle!" said Chika. "You're not allowed up there!"

"I know," said Ana. "But I really want to know what's up there."

"It's nothing important," Chika said quickly. "I assure you, the library is much more interesting!"

"We can go there next," Ana said, starting to walk up the steps. Chika begged for her not to go, but Ana was so curious that she ignored her common sense and continued walking.

When Ana reached to the top, there was a door. Ana turned the knob and it opened. Inside, there were many old paintings and dusty furniture. Not much to look at. But then, Ana got to a small, round table, on which sat a single rose covered by glass. Ana moved the glass and gently touched the rose, causing a petal to fall off. Ana quickly moved her hand back and saw that many other petals were lying there with the one that had just fallen. There weren't many petals left on the rose.

Just then, Ana got the feeling that someone was watching her, and spun around. Standing there was Nobue, a furious expression on her face.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Nobue yelled.

"I-I-" Ana stammered.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE!" Nobue shouted. "LEAVE AT ONCE!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" said Ana. She raced out of the room as fast as she could. When Ana was gone, Nobue gently put the glass back over the rose, and a single tear fell on the table.

"I can't stay here any longer," Ana said to herself as she ran. She ran to the big doors and swung them open, running out into the cold. She ran until her legs hurt badly, but she couldn't think to realize it. She could hear Chika yelling after her from the castle, but couldn't make out her words.

_She's probably telling me not to go,_ Ana thought. But then she saw four wolves, coming at her from all different directions. _Or she was warning me of wolves..._ Ana looked around frantically, too stunned to move. There seemed to be nowhere to run. She cried helplessly as the wolves came closer and closer until...

Nobue ran over at amazing speed, and fought the wolves. They went crazy and attacked, one jumping onto Ana, knocking her to the ground, scratching her and biting her, drawing quite a bit of blood. Nobue shoved it off. Ana sat there in shock as Nobue killed two of them, and scared away the other two. Then Ana fainted. Nobue ran to her to see if she was okay.

"Belle?" said Nobue. Ana was laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

Nobue stared at Ana for a while, unsure of what to do. She looked so helpless... so helpless and hurt and afraid than Nobue felt she must protect her. Nobue felt around for a heartbeat. She was alive. Nobue picked her up and carried the small girl back to the castle, enjoying the warmth of the girl's body pressed against hers.

When Nobue got back to the castle, Chika helped teach Nobue how to tend to Ana's wounds.

"You saved her life," Chika said. "That might make her start to like you, you know."

Nobue blushed. "Not as anything more than a friend."

Chika smiled. "Whatever you say. I still think it's possible, if you can learn to control your temper."

"Key word, 'if'," said Nobue.

"You like her, don't you?" Chika teased.

Nobue blushed and nodded. "I think I do. But... but she'll never like me back, so..."

Chika sighed. "Just don't lose hope, Onee-chan. True love can see past appearances."

"She'll never see me as anything but a monster," said Nobue.

Chika shook her head, standing up. "Well, I'll be leaving now. Here's her nightgown," said Chika.

Nobue's eyes widened. "You sewed her a nightgown?"

"I didn't think it very comfy to sleep in one's clothes all the time," said Chika.

"Should I try to wake her up so she can put it on?" asked Nobue.

"Either that or put it on her yourself," said Chika, grinning.

Nobue picked up the nightgown and looked at it. It was white with a little bit of ruffles, and was very soft. _Soft like her skin... and her hair... _Nobue blushed, which Chika noticed, and she laughed. Then she left the room, and Nobue gathered the bottom of Ana's dress and pulled it up over her head.

The next day, Nobue told Ana she had a surprise for her.

"What is it?" said Ana.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" said Nobue. She put her hands over Ana's eyes and led her down the hallway. After a while, Nobue moved her hands away from Ana's eyes, revealing the library.

"Woah!" Ana said. "It's incredible! You have so many books!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much!"

"Then it's yours."

"What?" said Ana. "Really?"

"Yes," said Nobue, smiling.

"Oh, I really don't deserve all this!" said Ana. "You've already saved my life!"

Nobue blushed. "Well, that's no big deal."

"Saving my life is no big deal?" said Ana. "Don't be silly! I should really give you something to return the favor! What would you like?"

Nobue looked overwhelmed, and she was sweating a bit. "Well... uh... would you dine with me tonight?"

Ana smiled. "Yes, of course!"

That evening, Nobue was surprised to see Ana come to dinner wearing a beautiful dress that was much fancier than her regular clothes.

"W-Where did you get that?" Nobue stuttered.

"Oh, do you like it?" said Ana happily.

"Y-Yes," said Nobue. "I... I really would've dressed nicer if I would've known you were going to dress up."

"I love to wear pretty dresses," said Ana.

"I love to see you wearing them," said Nobue, without thinking. Blushing, she quickly stood up. "I'm going to go put on some nicer clothes."

"Eh? You don't have to," said Ana, looking surprised.

"I'll be right back," Nobue said, racing out of the dining room.

Nobue went to her bedroom and looked through her wardrobe. She found a nice suit and put that on. Then she walked back to the dining room.

"Oh, a suit?" Ana said, surprised. "You're look like a prince!"

Nobue nodded, blushing. "Meh, dresses make my thighs feel naked."

"Dresses don't suit you anyway," said Ana.

After dinner, Ana practically dragged Nobue out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Nobue asked.

"To the grand ballroom!" said Ana. "The first time I saw it, I wanted desperately to dance in it! Like a real princess would! And you know, you're just like my Prince Charming!"

Nobue's face was pinker than it'd ever been. "But... but I haven't danced since... since..."

"Don't worry, I don't know how either," said Ana. "But we can figure it out together, right?"

The two danced and danced. Nobue spun Ana around, liking the way her dress billowed out as she spun. Ana was smiling a whole bunch and clearly having a lot of fun. Nobue felt happy too, and at first she wasn't sure why. But then she realized it was because Ana was happy. And seeing Ana happy made Nobue happier than anything else in the world.

_Is this what it feels like to be... to be..._

After Ana and Nobue finished dancing, they walked out onto the balcony. The moon was in the sky, and the stars were twinkling.

"Ooh, let's try making a wish on a star!" Ana said. She kneeled down on the bench and closed her eyes, putting her hands together. "You have to make it in your head, or it won't come true."

Nobue did the same as Ana, closing her eyes. _I wish she would love me..._

Ana opened her eyes and said, "You know, sometimes I miss my mother." Nobue seemed startled. "I wish I at least knew if she's okay."

"You can," said Nobue.

"Eh?" said Ana. "How?"

Nobue walked out of the room and came back with a mirror. "It's magic," said Nobue. "Just tell it who you want to see, and it will show you."

"Wow, really?" said Ana. She took the mirror and looked into it. "Show me my mother... please." The mirror began to glow, and Matsuri appeared in it. She was travelling through the snowy forest on foot, covered in scrapes. She stopped to cough, holding her chest in pain.

"She's searching for me!" Ana cried. "And she's sick!"

"Then... go to her," Nobue said.

"What?"

"Go to her. You are free," said Nobue.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ana said. She gave Nobue a hug, which made Nobue blush madly, and then ran away.

Chika came out onto the balcony a few minutes later and said, "Onee-chan! Belle is gone! She's escaped!"

"I know," said Nobue, a bit sadly. "I'm going to miss her..."

"But Onee-chan, she was your chance at breaking the curse! If you never see her again-"

"I had to let her go."

"Why!?"

"Because I love her."

Ana sat at her Matsuri's bedside.

"Belle," said Matsuri weakly. "How did you get away from the beast?"

"She let me go," said Ana.

Matsuri let out a little laugh. "No, I mean seriously. How did you escape?"

"I'm not kidding, Mother," said Ana. "She's not as mean as she looks. Deep down inside... she's actually really nice."

Matsuri looked confused.

Just then, the door burst open and Miu was standing there with her harem. "Hi! We're here to take Sakuragi Matsuri-san!"

"Huh?" said Ana. "Take her where?"

"To the insane asylum, of course!" Miu said. "She obviously has mental problems if she thinks beasts are real, and holding people in dungeons!"

"Huh?" Ana said. "But it's the truth!"

"Oh really? Prove it."

"I will." Ana pulled out the magic mirror and said, "Show me Nobue-san." The mirror started glowing, and then Nobue appeared. She was sadly staring out from the balcony. Ana showed the mirror to Miu.

"Woah!" Miu said. "It looks ferocious!"

"She is _not_," Ana said. "Maybe when I first met her it seemed that way, but now... well, things are different. I've seen another side of her... a kinder side." Ana smiled gently at the image in the mirror.

Miu made a face. "Wow, Belle. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have _feelings_ for her," she said. "Whatever happened to 'I don't like girls'?"

Ana scowled. "Oh, are you jealous?" she said.

Miu snatched the mirror from Ana, and smashed it on the ground.

"That's seven years of bad luck for you," said Ana, grinning.

Miu glared at her. "Everyone, we must go to the castle and kill the beast!"

"Huh!?" said Ana.

Miu and her group lit their torches and pitchforks and ran off towards the woods. "No!" Ana cried out, but no one stopped. She ran after them.

By the time Ana got to the castle, Miu and Nobue were up on the roof. From what Ana could see from the ground, Miu was holding a knife and had an evil grin on her face, and Nobue looked sad and weak. She was clutching her arm.

Ana climbed up to the roof and cried out, "Nobue-san!"

Nobue looked over at Ana with sad eyes.

"Oh, so you're too nice to fight back?" said Miu. She swung the knife at Nobue, and Nobue just barely dodged it.

Then Miu shoved Nobue down onto the balcony and stabbed her. Nobue cried out, but couldn't get away. Ana cried too, but hesitated to do anything, which Nobue was glad for. She didn't want Ana to get hurt.

"Once you're dead, Belle and I can finally be together," Miu said. "She doesn't need you. I don't care if you love her."

That drove Nobue over the edge. She had a sudden burst of strength and pushed Miu off of her. Then she grabbed her by her neck and threw her off the roof.

It took Nobue a few moments to realize what she'd done. _Where did... that strength come from?_ she wondered. _Perhaps... from my heart?_

Suddenly, the pain hit Nobue, and she fell to the floor. Ana ran over. "Oh no!" she cried. "Please be okay, Nobue-san!"

Nobue coughed. "Belle," she said. "you have taught me... how to be gentle... through your kindness... I have learned to love... and that is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me. If only you could love me in return-"

"I do love you!" Ana cried. "I do!"

Nobue sighed, closing her eyes. "Belle, you don't-"

"I do! I love you with all my heart!" said Ana. "So you have to live, Nobue-san!"

And at that moment, the last petal fell off the rose.

Then, something magical happened. Nobue started to glow and change. She was lifted into the air, as Ana watched in wonder. Nobue made an incredible transformation: She went from a beast to a human.

"Nobue-san?" Ana said.

Nobue looked up and down her body. _I'm human... and my injuries are healed..._ Nobue's face lit up. "Belle, it's me! I'm human!"

Ana slowly began to smile. "Wow!" she said simply. She laughed somewhat nervously.

Nobue was happier than she'd ever been. "Belle, you said you loved me, right?" she said.

"Yes," said Ana. "I did."

Acting on instinct, Nobue kissed Ana. Ana seemed startled, and she almost fell over, but soon she was leaning into the kiss, and smiling at the same time. Nobue wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight.

The two of them were together forever.

_The End_


End file.
